New Family 2 capitulo 13
by creppylover
Summary: ENTREN Y DISFRUTEN X3 SUBIRE CAPITULOS MUY SEGUIDOS PORQUE YA TENGO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS ESCRITOS Y ODIO HACERLOS ESPERAR YA QUE LOS HIZE ESPERAR POR 1 AÑO CUANDO SUBI MI OTRO FIC X3333 Y TMB PARA SUBIR NEW FAMILY 3 :DDD en ese si no tngo todos los capitulos -.-


**HEY GROUPIES,ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE NO SE COMO PONR LAS FOTOS AQUI YA QUE NO SE PUEDEN COPIAR XDD, HICE LOS DIBUJOS PARA NADA OuO...**

**COMO SEA...AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE NEW FAMILY 2**

* * *

**Cap13:robot humano**

**-en el garaje-**

Corey:bueno y si.. hacemos algo juntos?

Kin:oh, Corey,oí que en el parque necesitan entretenimiento,tal vez podemos tocar ahí

Corey:eso seria genial!

Kin:pero hay un problema,el alcalde no es el que lo organiza,si no un señor alto y rudo,el no acepta a cualquier banda,oí rumores de que golpea a la gente con solo usar su dedo

Corey:¿¡Que!?

Kin:si acepta si la banda tiene mas de 900 seguidores, oh es muy famoso ,oh al menos que le de algo de dinero al señor grandote

Laney:oh genial.-_sarcasmo-¿A_hora como conseguiremos mas fans?

Los gemelos pelicafes se miran y luego sonríen maliciosamente.

Clare:tal vez nosotros podemos ayudarlos...

Lenny:como?

Carl:bueno como hermoso y carismático director que soy...yo puedo grabarlos mientras tocan una canción y subirlo a Internet,así mas gente podrán verlos.

Lenny:hmm...eso podría funcionar

Carl: y mi hermanita puede convencer a ese señor..

Laney:obvio, es nuestra representante

Clare:es que soy algo buena negociando y...manipulando personas..._-dice con una voz macabra_

Kin:okey eso asusta...¿enserio puedes convencerlo?

Clare:¿que? ¿¡no crees que pueda hacerlo!?

Kin:nonononono,solo decía! _(Asustado=)_

Clare:,bueno ahorita regreso.._-sale del garaje_

...

Kin:aun me asusta

Carrie:bueno y que canción tocamos?

Kon:Laney tiene canciones!

Corey:enserio!?

Kin:enserio!

Kon:si ella nos mostró unas 10 canciones que tenia en su cuaderno

Laney:tocaron mi cuaderno!?-_dice con los ojos rojos_

Kin:fue un accidente,el nos llamo para leerlo..

Kon:si ademas tienes mas de 30 canciones ahí escritas

Laney:podrías callarte!?

Kon:que?es la verdad

Corey:eso es cierto Laney?

..

Corey:eso es asombroso!,muéstranos una canción!

Laney:no creo que...

Corey:por favor!-_hace carita de perrito_

Laney:esta bien,Kin...

Kin:o.k-_el va hacia el piano empieza_  
_A tocar lentamente_

**_Laney:_**

**_They wanna know know know _**  
**_Your name name name _**  
**_They want the girl girl girl_**

**_With game game game _**  
**_And when they look look look _**  
**_Your way way way _**  
**_Your gonna make make_**  
**_Make 'em do a double take.._**

Corey:aburrido!

Laney:que?

Corey:tu canción es buena Lanes,pero le falta algo mas de ritmo-_toma el cuaderno de Laney y empieza a leer la canción-_perfecto ya me la aprendí

Laney:genial,y no toques mi cuaderno-_se lo quita_

Corey:Chicos toquen con mas intensidad y Carl graba esto!-t_odos se ponen en sus lugares,Carrie en la guitarra,Lenny en el bajo,Kin en el teclado y Kon en la batería_

Kon:1 2 3 4!

_**[Corey]**_  
_**Flip a switch **_  
_**Turn up the lightning **_  
_**Get it right **_  
_**Show 'em how it's done**_

_**Free it up **_  
_**No matter how you dress that song **_  
_**Girl you know you got a number one **_  
_**Go with it**_

_**You got 'em where you want 'em **_  
_**Drop the beat **_  
_**They need to hear your sound **_  
_**Play it up**_

_**It's coming down to you right now**_

_**They wanna know know know **_  
_**Your name name name **_  
_**They want the girl girl girl**_

_**With game game game **_  
_**And when they look look look **_  
_**Your way way way **_  
_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) **_  
_**Make 'em do a double take**_

_**They wanna know know know **_  
_**Your name name name **_  
_**They want the girl girl girl**_

_**With game game game **_  
_**And when they look look look **_  
_**Your way way way **_  
_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) **_  
_**Make 'em do a double take **_  
_**What up?**_

Carl:eso fue asombroso!,ahora iré a la sala, volveré en unos 25 minutos! -_sube las escaleras y abre la puerta y se retira_

Carrie:realmente le gusta grabar vídeos

Laney:si..

Clare:ya volví!-_entra por la puerta de la escalera_

Corey:y bien?

Clare:el señor si quiere que toquen en el parque

Corey:súper!

Clare:solo que no los conoce y quiere ver un vídeo de ustedes

Kin:el no nos conoce?

Clare:eh si?

Carrie:y como nos contrato?

Carl:digamos que tuve una pequeña charla con el...

**(FLASHBACK TRANSITION!)**

**-en el parque estaba un señor vestido de Whill Smith hablando por telefono,lo llamaremos...eh...Smith XD-**

Smith:si aun no tengo a alguien que entretenga a los ciudadanos,si señor,si señor,no..no señor,lo haré señor,adiós señor...esta bien ya no le diré señor señor,adiós_-cuelga y voltea y ve a Clare con una mirada sombría-_que quieres niña!?,estoy muy ocupado largate.._-el se voltea pero Clare lo toma del cuello y le dice_

Clare:a mi nadie me habla de ese modo señor!

Smith:gah!..q-que quieres!?

Clare:bueno la banda de mi amigo quiere tocar aquí y...

Smith:no les dejare tocar!

Clare: a no?...y que tal si negociamos un poco?

Smith:negociar?,pero si solo tienes 13!

Clare:¿conoce a Jade West?

Smith:0-0!

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK TRANSITION!)**

Kin:bueno y a que horas podemos tocar?

Clare:a las 3...

Kon:falta 1 hora para eso!

Clare:pero primero tiene que decidir si aceptarlos..oh no...

Corey:un momento ya me confundí...como que si acept-_Carl entra al garaje interrumpiendolo-_

Carl:chicos ya subí el video y le agregue efectos especiales,quieren verlo?

Kin y Kon:puedes apostarlo-_ellos 2 toman la lap y ven el video y sus caras se iluminaron_

Carl:apoco no me quedo súper hello!?

Kin y Kon:suuuper...

Laney:bueno es mejor prepararnos

Clare:si ese sujeto es muy tramposo

Carl:ósea que se robara su crédito!?,oh es que hace trampas en las escondidas?-_Laney y Clare se golpean la frente_

Clare y Laney:NADIE JUEGA A ESA PORQUERÍA!-_las 2 se miran..-_TONTO!-lo sacan volando

Carl:bueno pero no se enojen

Trina:pueden callarse!? Acabo de venir y ya hacen ruido!?

Corey:lo sentimos Trina,pero estamos emocionados por cantar en el parque

Trina:ustedes sirven mejor para cantar en bodas..

Todos:¿?

Trina:para gente que no puede oír bien...BAM!

Mina:Bam enserio

Trina:como sea,iré al centro comercial,oí que hay una nueva blusa súper linda y esta en oferta

Clare:y a quien...le importa?

Trina:bueno me voy,MINA VAMONOS!-_se suben al auto y se van_

Carle:¡ASH,no la soporto!

Laney:te acostumbras...

Carl:bieeen...¿¡quien quiere sandwiches de queso!?,-_levanta un plato lleno de ellos..._

Kin y Kon:quesoooo!-_Corey y los chicos (Menos Lenny)comienzan a comerlos como locos_

Clare:hace cuando los hiciste?

Carl:fuando frina esjtaba gafalndo**_(traduccion:cuando Trina estaba hablando)_**

Laney,Lenny,Carrie y Clare:¿?

**-1 hora después-**

**-en el parque-**

Kin:increíble,casi todo Peace Ville esta aquí!- _dice viendo desde detrás del escenario_

Kon:woow,me pregunto si nosotros del futuro están aquí?

Kin:talvez..-_cierran la cortina_

Corey:oigan chicos,aun no han regresado Carl y Clare?

Kin y Kon niegan

Corey:pero necesito saber si vamos a tocar si oh no!-dice desesperado y saca una canasta de quien sabe donde y comienza a doblar sabanas

Carrie:que te pasa?

Corey:cuando me estreso oh estoy nervioso comienzo a doblar!

Carrie:okeeeey?

Carl:chicos chicos adivinen que!

Corey:si cantaremos hoy!?

Carl:que?,no, el encantador de abejas esta aquí!

Kin y Kon:El encantador de abejas esta aquí!?

Carl:si, no es asombroso!?

Kin y Kon:completamente !

Clare y Laney:PODRIAN CALLARSE!?

Carl:perdón señoritas malhumoradas...

Clare: podrías callarte y dejarme decirles los que nos dijo el señor?

Carl:oye sólo estoy tratando de animar el ambiente pero no deberías de decirles ya los que la dijo el señor?

Clare:aaaargg!,bien!,chicos,si nos dejo tocar en la presentación de hoy

Todos:genial!

Clare:pero mas vale que lo hagan bien,o si no me despedirá..

Lenny:tienes un empleo a los 13?

Clare:oye necesito tener experiencia,a si me contrataran en un trabajo.

Corey:bueno que estamos esperando!?,a tocar!

_-en el escenario-_

Corey y Carrie:BUENAS TARDES PEACE VILLE!

Gente:AAAAAAHHHHH!

Corey:hoy les cantare una canción escrita por la bajista del grupo LANEY PENN!

Gente:WUUUU!

Corey: 1 2 3 4!_-todos tocan sus instrumentos pero de repente todo se apago en la ciudad_

Gente:AAAAAAHHHH!

Carrie:que paso?

Smith:_(se prende de color verde)_no quiero que una tonta banda de quinta toque en este parque!

Clare:oye tu aceptaste!

Smith:si pero luego recordé,que ninguna niñita me manda!_-empieza a lanzar varios rayos láser de color verde_

Kin:ahora que aremos!?

Kon:no puedo ver nada_(un rayo lo alcanza)_AY! Nos atacan!

Todos:_(salen corriendo a todos lados mientras el otro seguía disparando)_AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Carl:esta ciudad es rara!

Clare:AY!(_un rayo la toco)_GGGRRRR!-t_oma un carro y lo lanza pero el señor lo esquiva_

Corey:AHHHH!(_el señor lo atrapa con uno de sus brazos metalicos)_AHHH AYUDA!

Laney:_(se detiene de golpe)_CORE!...-_ve como el rayo se acerca lentamente a Corey-_GRRRR(_salta al aire rodeada de fuego y le pega en la cara a Smith haciendo que este soltara a Corey y el cayera en los brazos de Laney_

Laney:estas bien Core?

Corey:mami pero no quiero ir a la escuela!

Laney:ok lo perdimos...

Corey:quiero quedarme contigo y comer galletas...

Laney:reacciona!-_le da una cachetada_

Corey:Lanes..

Laney:si?..

Corey:yo...soy tu padre(_dice con una voz profunda_

Laney:_(le da otra cachetada)_ reacciona!

Corey:Bonjour Madmasuell,mi nombre es Gaston le mou...,y me eh figado que es usted muy bonita,

Laney:..¬_¬ hmm_(le da otra cachetada)_

Corey:miau...miau :3-_acaricia su cabeza con la de laney_-prrr

Laney:..tal vez ...me pueda acostumbrar a este Corey..-_le acaricia la cabeza_

**(COREY IS A CAT TRANSITION!)**

Kin:ahora que aremos!?

Kon:(_ve a una caja de metal llena de abejas)_podemos usar esas abejas!

Kin:buena idea!-_kon toma la caja llena de abejas y se las avienta al robot,pero este solo las desintegra con un rayo láser potente que llego hasta la ciudad_

**-en la ciudad-**

_**(Para una mejor vean este video en el minuto 3:01 hasta el minuto 3:41**_**** watch?v=CgWUGWvZjSc )

En un puesto de pollos se ve a un chico reclamándole al vendedor .

Chico:pedí mi pollo extra crujiente!(_el láser atraviesa el pollo dejándolo tostado)_..eso no cambia nada!

* * *

Se ve a un señor con traje mirando su reloj junto a una anciana a lado de el.

Señor:_(hace a un lado a la abuelita)_a un lado abuela tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer_(cruza la calle pero el láser lo atraviesa)_AAAAHHH CRUEL IRONÍA

...

...

...

Abuelita:que lindo jovencito.

* * *

En medio de la calle se ve a un chico sin hacer nada.

Chico:oh no un láser gigante,ayudame súper tipo!_(un superheroe se pone enfrente de el)_

ST:no temas yo puedo bloquear todo las cosas en el mundo siempre y cuando no sean laseeeeeers_(el láser los desintegra_

* * *

Murmurofofo estaba hablandole a la camara.

Murmurofofo:Por primera vez en la vida un gran rayo y un robot atacan a PeaceVille,digame que piensa sobre esto. _(Le dice un señor)_

Señor:Un niño paso sobre mi y quiso dispararme con su rasho lasher.

* * *

**-Con los Carrie y Lenny-**

Carrie:pero que rayos es esa cosa!?

Varios rayos láser van hacia ellos y ellos corren,pero en un descuido Carrie se resbala y cae.

Lenny:CARRIE!_(ve como el robot se acercaba lentamente hacia ella,pero el corre y le da un puñetazo al robot y este cae al suelo,Lenny toma a Carrie y la lleva cargando_

Carri:_(lo abraza y pone su cabeza en su pecho)_mi héroe

Lenny:_(se sonroja al extremo y sonríe tontamente)_jejejejeje d-denada

**-volviendo con los chicos-**

Kin(_escondido abajo del escenario junto a Kon y Carl)_:aahhh!

Laney:_(entra junto a Clare y Corey,aun actuando como gato_)Chicos!

Los 3:AAAHHHH!

Laney:cállense!-_les tapa la boca_

Clare:como detendremos a ese robot?

Corey:miau..-_apunta a los instrumentos_

Laney:silencio Gato Corey,tratamos de pensar en como derrotar a ese robot humano

Corey:_(jala la camiseta de Laney)_Miau!

Laney:Core ahora no...

Corey:Miau!

Carl:esperen yo hablo gato!-_se acerca a Corey_-que pasa muchacho?

Corey:miau miau miau,miau miau,MIAU MIAU!-_hace varias poses de instrumentos_

Kin:que dice?

Carl:no tengo idea..-_Laney y Clare le pegan en la cabeza_-auch!

Corey:MIAU!-_se golpea la frente y toma la cabeza de Kon y apunta a los instrumentos-_MIAU MIAU MIAU!

Kin:ohhh quieres que toquemos?

Corey:Miau ^^

Kon:si hay un problema,como te volvemos a la normalidad?-_Corey apunta a Laney y ellos la miran_

Laney:bien lo hare-l_e da una cachetada muy fuerte y este cae al suelo_

Carl:cielos,creo que esa cachetada fue mas fuerte de las que Doña Florinda les da a Ron Ramon

Todos:quien?

Carl:nada..

Corey:(_se levanta y se soba la cabeza)_ay mi cabecita que paso?,y porque mi mejilla arde tanto?

Clare:no hay tiempo para preguntas vayan a tocar!

-todos corren al escenario y van a sus lugares,Carl tomaba unas linternas y los ilumina junto a Clare-

Kon:1 2 3 4!

-todos empiezan a tocar,Carrie la guitarra,Lenny y Laney el bajo,Kon la bateria y Kin el teclado-

_**[Corey]**_  
_**Flip a switch **_  
_**Turn up the lightning **_  
_**Get it right **_  
_**Show 'em how it's done**_

_**Free it up **_  
_**No matter how you dress that song **_  
_**Girl you know you got a number one **_  
_**Go with it**_ (el robot voltea enojado)

**_You got 'em where you want 'em _**  
**_Drop the beat _**  
**_They need to hear your sound _**  
**_Play it up_**(el robot empieza a tener un tic nervioso)

_**It's coming down to you right now **_  
_**They wanna know know know **_  
_**Your name name name **_  
_**They want the girl girl girl**_

_**With game game game **_  
_**And when they look look look **_  
_**Your way way way **_  
_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) **_  
_**Make 'em do a double take**_(el robot empieza a tener un corto circuito)

_**They wanna know know know **_  
_**Your name name name **_  
_**They want the girl girl girl**_

_**With game game game **_  
_**And when they look look look **_  
_**Your way way way **_  
_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) **_  
_**Make 'em do a double take**_

_**WHAT'S UP?!**_

Al final de la canción el robot explota y 2 segundo después las luces se prenden.

Kin:wow como las luces se prendieron al ultimo segundo que terminamos tocar la canción y el robot exploto?

Kin y Kon del futuro(_los saludan con la mano arriba del techo del escenario)_hey...

Kin y Kon:Kin y Kon del futuro!

Clare y Carl chocan sus manos y saltan del techo al escenario

Smith:C-C-Cla-Clar-e..

Lenny:sigue vivo!?

Carrie:creo que trata de decir algo..

Smith:C-Cla-Clare..

Clare:yo?..

Smith:e-e-estas...des...hdksdhdks

Clare:estoy que?..

Smith:ESTAS DESPEDIDA!-_se apaga_

Clare:queeee!?.

Corey:tranquila Clare no importa si fuiste despedida,_(una luz lo ilumina)_lo importante es que tuvimos la oportunidad de cantar otra vez y luchar contra un robot humano,ademas la luz volvió y eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa en la vida...

Clare:eso no tiene sentido..

Corey:después lo tendrá,gracias a todos por venir_(cierra la cochera)_

* * *

**Perdon por no subir la foto,pero es que hoy es dia de Sandwich...y cada sabado le doy a pato el pez un sándwich de mermelada.**

**TU:¿Pato es un pez?**

**YO:Y hoy no hay mermelada, entonces mi hermano me dijo que le diera un sándwich de atun,no pueo darle a pato atun,****¿Tú sabes lo que es atún? **

**TU:¿Pez? -**

**YO;¡ES PEZ, SI PATO COME PEZ SERIA UNA ABOMINACIÓN!. Llegue tarde, por ir a la tienda, por mermelada, porque solo había ese, ¡ESE TONTO ATÚN!.**

**TU:Pe-pero que es tan importate?**

**YO:Pato controla el clima...**

**y por eso no pude subir el dibujo de Clare y Carl mis amigos**


End file.
